As demand for ever-shrinking semiconductor devices continues to increase, so too will the demand for improved inspection tools. One such inspection technology includes the inspection of films grown on a substrate. Currently, many approaches employed to inspect the quality of substrate grown films are destructive and time consuming. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that provides time effective and non-destructive inspection of substrate films so as to remedy the shortcomings of the conventional approaches.